


What Could Be

by annablack1102



Series: Deal with the Devil Series [4]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: (should go without saying), F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Language, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 22:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17948588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annablack1102/pseuds/annablack1102
Summary: Negan finds Miranda with a new friend that sprouts some ideas about their future.Part of my Deal with the Devil universe but could be read as a cute stand alone.





	What Could Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [genevievedarcygranger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/genevievedarcygranger/gifts).



> This was requested by a dear friend of mine after I opened up requests on tumblr. If you wanna shoot me a request, head on over and send me a message. I don't bite, I swear. Generally it's the other way around ;) 
> 
> Enjoy this fluffy little piece about this two lovebirds and if you haven't read Deal with the Devil, you should check it out. It's pretty awesome, if I do say so myself.

Negan watched with a smile on his face as Miranda played the piano, a little girl sat on her lap. The girl banged on the keys a bit, ruining the melody his wife was playing, though she never lost her patience. Instead, she laughed along with the giggling girl, tickling her sides with a wrinkle in her nose. 

It was a side to her he’d never seen before and it made him love her even more. He couldn’t help but imagine what’d she’d be like as a mother. He pictured her singing to her belly, round with his child. He smiled as he imagined her teaching them to play. Maybe a boy to carry on when he was too old to run the Sanctuary. Or even a girl, he’d be happy with a little princess. She’d still be a badass, though. He was sure of it. With himself and Miranda as parents, that girl would be unstoppable. 

He watched Miranda hand off the little girl to the grateful mother that had just needed a moment alone. She thanked her profusely for watching her, but he could tell Miranda didn’t mind at all. As she started to play on her own again, Negan sat beside her and kissed her neck. 

“What?” Miranda chuckled as she noticed the smirk on his face.

“Nothin’.” Negan said in a way that suggested he had something on his mind. 

“Bullshit. What’s that smile about?”

“I can’t smile now?” He teased her, leaning to kiss beneath her ear. He smirked as he felt her shiver. He’d learned her neck was particularly sensitive, and she had a thing for the scruff of his beard tickling her skin. “I was just thinkin’...you’re pretty fuckin’ cute.” 

“Oh, I’m cute now? I thought I was a sexy badass,” she teased, turning to smirk back at him. He loved the way her eyes lit up as she looked at him. 

“Oh, you most certainly fuckin’ are.” Negan grinned, pressing a kiss to her lips. “But you can still be cute as fuck. Like when you were playin’ with that girl just now.” He nodded his head in the direction she’d went with her mother. 

Miranda laughed bashfully, her gaze dropping. “I guess I’m good with kids.” She shrugged, turning her attention back to the piano. “I used to babysit my cousin a lot during school breaks. She was a lot younger than me, had a pretty shitty dad… So her mom would send her to me for a few weeks at a time and we’d hang out. Used to go to baseball games and shit. Sing karaoke, eat too much ice cream… All the shit she couldn’t do back home,” she explained, and he softened even more. 

“Bet she loved that shit.” Negan said, not needing to ask what happened to her. He could see the sad look in her eyes as she thought more on it. He kissed her cheek again, trying to bring her back to him. “Bet you’d be a pretty kick ass mama bear.” He murmured in her ear. 

She snorted, though her cheeks turned a bit pink. “I don’t know about that.” 

“Why the fuck not?” Negan watched her roll her eyes and try to distract herself by starting a new song, but he wasn’t having it. He cupped her chin and made her look at him. Her fingers stilled in their movement on the keys. “You know, I may have these fuckers quakin’ in their fuckin’ boots, but they look to you for a whole different reason. Have you noticed that?” He asked, pinching her chin. He watched the way a crease formed between her brows, and he sighed. “Darlin’, you care about these people and show it in a way I never could. You’re softer with them; that ain’t a bad thing.” 

“Negan…” She started to argue, but he put a finger to her lips. 

“You’re too fuckin’ hard on yourself, baby.,” he murmured softly, leaning in to kiss her again. “You have patience with people and so much fuckin’ love, darlin’. But you would kick someone’s ass for hurtin’ someone you loved.” He smirked as he managed to pull a smile out of her. 

“Well… for the record, I think you’d make a pretty great dad.” Miranda said, her eyes lighting up again. He wondered if she’d ever thought about it. 

“Yeah?” He grinned and sat back a bit. “I bet I fuckin’ would. Could you imagine that? A little Negan runnin’ around here?” 

Miranda scoffed. “Oh, please. Like that’s what everyone needs. A miniature version of you.” She laughed as his fingers tickled her sides. “Besides, if we have a boy we’re naming it James after my dad.” 

“Nope. My boy is gonna be Negan Jr.” He teased playfully, and they spent the next several minutes arguing over names. 

 

Miranda didn’t have the heart to tell him that she never intended on having children.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
